New Places: Familiar Faces (It's On Again)
by MCEProd22
Summary: After the battle against Tirek, the newley formed council of Friendship put on a surprise show for all of Equestira. A song-fic of "Its on Again." By Alicia Keys, Kendrick, Lamar, Pharrell Williams, Johnny Marr, and Hans Zimmer from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Soundtrack. Kidified of course. Takes place between Season 4 finale and Season 5.


_**A/N: This has been floating around in my mind for three reasons. First Pinkie rapping in that one episode, the second, after the end of the season 4 finale they must have had a bigger celebration than what they had in Twilight new castle. and third, the song they played at the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2, what if that got brought into Equestria and changed lyrically accordingly. Here I hope to fulfill all 3 things, and give Pinkie another chance to rap in the style that Kendrick Lamar did in the song. Enjoy and I encourage all comments to tweak it more to have it make better sense.**_

* * *

It was a good 25 minutes before her new castle had been cleared out and even discord left on his way. But the Mane 6, the Alicorn Princesses, Spike, and Owliscious stood over the new throne room of the council of friendship wondering one simple thing. Another minute of silence passed before Rainbow Dash would end up breaking the silence.

_"Well Now What?"_

_"Uh, Rainbow?"_ Fluttershy commented looking lost "_What do you mean?"_

_"We just once again saved Equestria and now each have a seat at this council, but something tells me this is all anticlimactic."_

Luna ended up perking up the spirit of the downtrodden Pegasus pony.

_"I'm well aware of what you mean Rainbow Dash, and I may have a solution."_

Luna walked up to cadence and whispered into her ear, after 4 minutes she simply smiled.

_"Ok, I'll have Shining make the arrangements."_

The mane 6 looked on confused and flustered while Twilight faced her sister and asked.

_"Arrangements for what?"_

**4 Days Later**

At the stadium which hosted the Equestria Games just 4 weeks earlier another crowd filled up the stands. Called here by a surprise arrangement by Celestia the ponies in the stands were wondering just what implied the sudden gathering.

The static now came on and the ambience grew bigger as Twilights brother Shining Armorcame over the loudspeaker.

_"Fillies and Gentlecolts in honor of the formation of the new council of friendship, we like to arrange a special treat for you all. A special performance by the famous ponies who've saved Equestria from certain destruction over and over again. I give you all Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6!"_

The view grew dark the stage was pure black. The anticipation in the crowd was staggering what could the Mane 6 possibly cook up as an encore for once again saving Equestria. The fever pitch slowly died down as a static chipped in on the speaker.

_"And everypony know the story of Twilight Sparkle, Alicorn."_

A spotlight shown through the dark revealing the mysterious mare rapping in a pink hoodie.

_"Savior of all the weak and forlorn."_

One swipe of the hood revealed itself as Pinkie Pie.

_"Celestia's pupil all the way from the start. Needed to know about making friends quite an art."_

_"I came into play just the first; the other 4 ponies followed not the worst."_

_"Thing that can be said when it comes, from all of these equestrian gums."_

_"Fought off disharmony and discord, even made some crusaders long for more."_

_"Wondered about themselves who they are, got tutelage from Twilight just the start."_

A secondary spotlight shone now and revealed the 3 members of Ponyville's Cutie Mark Crusaders, each wearing Pinkie Pie's matching hood in their mane colors.

_"We know, we know, we have a long way to goal to reach or goal of getting the marks of finding out whom we truly are."_

Now the CMC's joined Pinkie dead center in the spotlight.

_"Come so far got so far, to go we know, long way to move we should probably now groove. Hey Princess that's your cue ooh!"_

At the top of the stadium the pink aura glowed bright revealing her on top of a cloud.

_"I am a freedom fighter the name that history wrote."_

Her wings now peaked out through the cloud.

_"And even through disaster eye of the breezies for hope."_

Her descent was quick and bright filling the stadium with light.

_"I'm trying to find my way back there's no day off for heroes."_

The landing was quicker and she joined the other 4 on stage in earnest.

_"And even when I'm tired go is the only word I know."_

She pointed a spotlight to one corner of the stadium where two faithful friends stood at the top of the steps.

_"And the night is takin over and the moonlight gets exposure."_

Applejack and Rarity descended down the stands to the roar of the crowd.

_"And the players have been chosen and it seems like fate has spoken."_

As they joined the others the spotlight that was on them switched direction to the Pegasi of the group.

_"When it seems your faith is broken by the second losing focus."_

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash dropped down to the stage and provided the backup.

_"Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off Unless you move forward."_

As a unified chorus they now all shown together.

_"I bet they wonder how I go on?" "I bet they wonder how I go on?" Go On."_

_"Or simply say It's on Again, It's on again whoa-oh!"_

The vocals of everyone behind echoed as Rarity stepped up front to shine.

_"The world don't stop Its on Again, It's on again whoa-oh!"_

Everypony smiled and shuffled as Twilight now stood center.

_"I was a lonely hero trying to fight my battles. Life likes to blow the cold win sometimes it freezes my shadow."_

Applejack and Pinkie now stood hoof in hoof with the others behind them.

_"In the midst of all this darkness, we sacrifice our egos."_

Fluttershy and Rainbow swapped them out and hovered above the stage.

_"There ain't no room for selfish, we do it for who we know."_

As the chorus repeated the vocals swapped through the 9 fillies on stage. Not a way to sing but the crowd by all counts was into it. There were the ponytones, the CMC's, even the chorus that announced Twilight during her coronation. But nothing compared to the mane 6 the crowd just bobbed along no questions asked.

At that point Twilight now took flight and cycled around the stadium.

_"The magic don't stop cause it won't stop, and everyone here try to get on top, all the fillies from Canterlot you gotta hold on tight and don't let go."_

She twirled the spotlight to the others noting them for solos _"Mane 6 drop a beat."_

Rarity took her bow shinning with grace. "_The generous don't stop no they don't stop the greedy here won't get on top and you goota hold on tight and don't let go let go."_

Applejack bowed in time _"My honesty doesn't stop not that it won't stop, the dishonest there won't get on top, you gotta hold on tight and don't let go let go."_

Pinkie leaped over Applejacks hat and nearly slid off the stage but she regained her footing. "_My laughter can't stop, it better not stop, the ones who can't laugh will never get on top, you gotta hold on tight and don't let go let go."_

The hesitant Fluttershy who under normal circumstances would flee the spotlight as soon as possible stepped right up.

_"Umm…, ummm."_ It lingered on her doing that for a full 3 minutes until Rainbow prodded her in the back and then it was all hers.

_"My Kindness, won't stop oh it certainly won't stop, all the meanies over there can't ever get on top, you gotta hold on tight and don't let go let go."_

Rainbow rose up hovering certainly almost ready to pull a mini sonic rainboom. "_You certainly love to save the best for last don't you guys. Well that's okay."_ One burst above and she twirled upward into the sky.

_"You know my loyalty wont cease, no it can't stop, all the traitors here and there better get never get on top you gotta hold on tight and don't let go let go."_

The stage was then joined by 3 more alicorn Princesses as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence hovered and landed behind the group. _"You do know your stuff, gotta work hard and give it all you got you can have, or you can have not you see that a lot in the world, world."_

The Fillies Pegasi, Alicorns, and Dragon, all harmonized in unison. Never before had they'd performed for that generous of a crowd, they were clearly the council of friendship and the stadium ate it up, all of Equestria certainly knew that magic that night.

As everyone lined in back the mane 6 led by Princess Twilight formed up for one final curtain call.

_"You'll simply say it's on Again, It's on again whoa-oh! And the world don't stop Its on Again, It's on again whoa-oh!"_

The music faded and the crowd broke into a massive cheer, they may be the council of friendship but from here to the end, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity will also be known by another name and the crowd certainly said it loud and cleared.

_**"MANE 6!, MANE 6!, MANE 6!, MANE 6!, MANE 6!, MANE 6!, …"**_

* * *

_**A/N: Subscribe for More.**_


End file.
